The present invention relates to a substrate and a micro reactor comprising the same, more particularly relates to micro reactor which can mix rapidly fluids through a diffusion phenomenon and can be utilized for mixing effectively a great quantity of fluids with low pressure loss therein and can form interfaces of reaction fluids in the matrix arrangement to increase a mixing efficiency between the fluids.
In general, a micro reactor is provided for carrying out chemical reactions between one reaction partner in fluid form and another reaction partner in liquid form. The micro reactor comprises a substrate on which a plurality of micro channels (having a width of several micrometers to several hundred micrometers) are formed, and a mixing space communicated in fluid with the micro channels is provided in the micro reactor.
In such micro reactor, various kinds of fluids are introduced into the mixing space through the plurality of micro channels, and the fluids are then mixed with each other in the mixing space.
Differences between a mixing/reaction performed in the micro reactor and a conventional batch manner utilizing a flask are as follows.
The more mixed well two kinds of fluids are, the more performed rapidly a chemical reaction between liquid-phase fluids is. In a case where the reaction is carried out in the micro space, fluid is finely dispersed. At this time, an area of interface of reaction fluids is relatively increased so that a mixing of two kinds of fluids is carried out extremely well and the reaction efficiency is enhanced.
In addition, although reactant is not mixed actively, a mixing is performed by a diffusion generated on the interface.
Such micro reactor has the advantage that a mixing can be performed at a high ratio, a temperature can be controlled precisely and a staying time of reactant can be adjusted.
In recent, due to the above advantages, the micro reactor has been studied vigorously, and various methods for increasing the reaction interface have been proposed.
Korean patent laid-open publication No. 2005-0085236 discloses the structure in which channels with various shapes are formed on a plate and a slot plate is coupled to the plate. However, the above structure has the drawback that since the plate should be provided additionally for performing a mixing, the structure is complicated and the reaction efficiency is lowered due to a pressure loss caused by the plate.